The Lingering Scents
by Revolverhades12
Summary: Did he done all of these for the sake of Yuki? or did he wanted to feel more of the arrogant Pureblood? He felt Kaname's scents everywhere he go and it's driving him nuts! He would not accept this silly feelings, not with his worst enemy for sure...


Author's note : Okay, my 1st yaoi fic! I really love these both vampire sickly and i hate Yuki (for some reason). Sorry fo the grammatical error and simple use of vocabs . i'm writing this for fun but i think it's quite OOC... OTL

Disclaimer : i wished both of these damn hot vamps to be mine, but it's not...T^T. it's belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei. but the story ish mine! D

**The Lingering Scents**

**by Revolverhades12**

A copper yet sweet smell wafted through the chill atmosphere.

The smell of blood…

His instinct sharpened and his eyes turned crimson before he knew. The monster within had awakened, and that pissed him off. It kept growing and worsened day by day.

And the pain was blunt than ever.

His human side withered slowly, as those flowers in the autumn that crinkled and died. Everytime the scarlet liquid flowed in his throat, he wanted to scream his lungs out and burst into cry. But he couldn't stop. He was like a wild beast when it ravaged its prey- hideous and terrifying.

How he regretted everyday from the day he met Hiou Shizuka, the day where his life begun to enfold in the darkness, anguish and disgust. He didn't need any pampering but he only hope to lead a serene life with his family. But he knew, time was irreversible and it's useless to stop him from being that blood-sucker creature.

He'll survive this harsh fate bestowed upon him- to protect, to avenge, to repent…

Zero looked up to find the source of the smell. It was familiar to his sense…

Yuki!

He leapt from the two –storey building to the ground hastily. The smell grew stronger, which left him more anxious. He sped up until he reached a clearer compound in the forest.

Yuki was in Kaname's hand, he noticed. Blood trickled down her palm, making both of the vampires hissed silently in hunger. Zero shook his head immediately. Not Yuki, for sure. And certainly he wouldn't let Kaname to take her blood as well.

"What are you doing, Kuran-senpai?"

The vampire prince glanced at him, and his wave of hunger slowly receded as he composed to his usual calm self.

"Obviously, Yuki hurt her hand. The blood is drawing the nearby vampires, including you I see," he explained briefly, with a hint of mock, and leaving the rest to Zero to understand. Zero's eyebrows knitted together, and Yuki let out a small nervous laugh, worried that Kaname's word would initiate a clash between them.

"Then, how about you senpai?"

A returned scorn and he felt uneasy about it. Why? What's with the remorse? He should be just fine with it, like always. He hated that pure-blood vampire right?

The brown-haired guy closed his eyes and answered quietly, "I'm sorry that you have to see that side of mine. I gotta go now. I believe I can trust Yuki in your hand, Kiryuu-kun." Then he patted Yuki's head and disappeared through the murky forest.

_Believe in you…_

How he longed to hear that word from someone he treasured but it happened to come out from the person he claimed to be his enemy, and somehow it gave him a strong feeling.

"Sorry to make you worried," Yuki said suddenly and gazed at him. He watched those big wine-colored eyes with fury; because they resembled very much of that guy just now. He thought of him every minute recently, especially when he hung out with the petite girl.

_Thinking of you…_

Damn it!

Yuki tugged his shirt as she saw confusion in his face. Zero was acting weird lately that she wondered why. Zero sighed and ran his finger through his silver hair.

"The Headmaster is waiting for you. Let's head back." Yuki replied with a silent nod and tagged behind Zero.

"Welcome home!"

The headmaster was as shiny and jubilant as ever. Though it was annoying, but Zero found it quite warm and nice.

"Eh? We have a guest?" Yuki asked as she figured a foreign pair of shoes at the doorstep. Before Cross Kaien opened his mouth to answer her, a tall guy wearing sky-blue shirt emerged from the kitchen.

"Ichiru!" Zero whispered in false hatred. How can he hate his own flesh? Although he had left him for Hiou Shizuka, the vampire who killed both of their parents, he couldn't just anchored a vengeance towards Ichiru. Maybe Ichiru had his own reason to join her but everytime he thought of that, he felt a surge of treachery. It was hurtful -and lonely.

Ichiru carved a sweet smile to him before Yuki pushed the twins hesitantly into the dining room.

"Sorry that I forgot to mention that I've invited Ichiru-kun to dinner," Kaien said happily, unaware of Zero's constant staring at his brother. Yuki saw that immediately and tried to break the cold situation but to no avail as Zero suddenly rose to his feet and stalked off the house. Yuki and Kaien casted a glance at each other and heaved deeply as they knew it would be a futile effort to call him back.

Zero didn't want to stay in with Ichiru. If he kept himself in there, he knew he couldn't resist of being soft to his brother. He didn't want to forgive him, not for now. He walked pass through the classic buildings and the fountain before he realized something.

"Stop following me!" he shouted in frustration.

Ichiru halted halfway as Zero stop moving. It was getting darker, a favorable condition for a vampire-like him, to hunt down his prey.

"Why in the hell are you following me? You want to die or what?" Zero murmured with clenched fist. He didn't even bother to turn to Ichiru when he spoke. The wind blew hard suddenly, rumbling the row of trees nearby and twirling the dead leaves into a whirlpool. It should be enough to chill the spine but Zero felt the opposite. A warm body was leaning against him.

Ichiru was hugging him from behind, creating no gap between them.

"If that could sweep away your thirst, I'll give them all," he said huskily near to Zero's ear and it startled him. Somehow he felt moved by Ichiru's unexpected action-but it was subtle and bland, unlike the way he felt when he was with…

Tch!

"Why are you doing this?" he asked with suppressed depression.

"Because you want it…" The Bloody Rose-gunner shot him a quizzical look.

"There's lust in your eyes these days."

"Human's bloods are everywhere. How could I possibly detain myself from lusting?" he snapped back.

"Your eyes didn't even change and you call that lust to blood? I knew that look. Don't lie to me Zero…" he provoked him again.

The Level E vampire paused. He hated it when people recognize his feelings better, when he himself was clueless about it.

Ichiru's hand crept into his shirt, soothing his abs slowly. It gave him a sudden jolt that he tried to struggle but for a weak Ichiru, he couldn't fight more than he wants to.

"Please, Zero…let me fill you. I know you want this," Ichiru's voice threaded with heavy pleads. He was too shocked and dazed to answer or to be exact, to decline. Ichiru pulled Zero more to him and tried to press his lips against him but Ichiru's body was jerked viciously by someone, that he hit a tree behind him.

"Ku…Kuran…" Ichiru hissed in rage and pain. His back was aching terribly and he felt energy drained from his body.

The Night Class Dormitory Head stared down at Ichiru like a stray cat- full with revulsion and distaste. Zero in the other hand, felt absurdly relieved. For a moment, he wanted to thanks him- for an unknown reason.

"Kuran-senpai, what are you doing here?" he asked while giving some aids to Ichiru. Ichiru stood with trouble and coughed a bit.

"As expected from Kiryuu-kun, too much questions in your head about me. Why's that I wonder?"

"Because you appeared almost everywhere I went! Would you mind giving me some privacy?" Zero said half-screamed. The pureblood stared at him with those eyes again, but it was melancholic this time. Zero replied the stare with a shock one. Did he hurt him just now? His silence, his messy brown hair that fell down on his face charmingly and his beautiful feature, made Zero unconsciously wanted to reach them all. He stretched out his arm and-

"You're supposed to be protecting Yuki, Kiryuu-kun… did you forget our promise?" he said suddenly in small voice. Zero frowned. He did remember the promise they made some times ago, when he was madly craving for blood and there Kaname came, offering his blood in exchange to be Yuki's protector. That's what they vow together, but he felt a surge of pain in his chest when the petite girl's name appeared from his mouth.

"What do you think I'm doing all this time? Don't you see I'm wasting my time keeping monsters like you guys away from her? For heaven's sake, quit telling me what to do!" Zero shouted in depressed. He didn't know why he pissed off that much nor did he know why he's secretly hurt.

Ichiru blinked a few times, astounded by his brother's sudden explosion. The next thing he realized was Zero hurriedly walked away from both of Ichiru and Kaname, leaving them in long silence. The Kuran prince then left with his usual stoic face and Ichiru followed his action a few seconds later limping.

_Kiryuu-kun…_

His eyes fluttered open abruptly. It was dark around him. His lilac orbs enlarged to adapt to the twilight. Of course, he's still in his dusky room when he looked around. His eyes fell on the tightly shut window. There's no presence of a soul in the room except him as he anticipated.

He got angry with himself. What he expected to be true? This was the third night he had that pure-blood vampire running in his mind again. The scents of him still linger in part of his cold heart. His violent crimson blood scent, his rainy-smelled locks, his thin-yet-strong body scent and all about him that just made the hunter musing all day long.

_Why? Why can't I erase the cruel you?_

The thought made him fully aware of his own feeling but he didn't want to admit just like that. It just too ludicrous! How a man wanted to love a person of his own sex? _Get hold of yourself, Zero Kiryuu! He's just using you!_

The mental speaking made him quiet. The term of 'just using you' echoed in his mind and left endless pricks on his hearts slowly.

Maybe…just maybe…he really couldn't forget him.

_Oh God…this can't be happening to me…_

He rose from his bed with creaking noise of the bed's spring. The night coldness hit his naked torso that it shook him a bit. Quickly, he put on a shirt and a pair of pants. He needed fresh breeze outside. Maybe he could think clearly rather than be in that air-tight room.

He crept out the hostel slowly and walked aimlessly outside. The dark night was as quiet as ever. It was lifeless- no wind, no noise, no light. Perfect condition for him to give a rest to his ill-thinking mind. Liking that Kuran was totally not a funny joke at all!

His walk came across to the edge of the academy forest without him realizing it. And that was when he saw a girl lied on the grassy floor motionless. The girl looked alive though that he dashed to her in a split second. She's still breathing but she looked pained, thought Zero.

"Hey, wake up! Are you okay?" Zero tried to awaken her in case it was only small injury. She replied with a crease of her eyebrows and a weak `hn' . Zero sighed. _Whatever the hell was this human do in this middle of the night?_

"What are you doing here? I thought we made it clear that night time is a forbidde-" Zero halted as the girl suddenly giggled furiously at his face. Zero's eyebrow shot up curiously. The giggles continued and pitched up gradually. Zero backed out a bit.

"I'm thirsty!" the girl screamed with screwed face. Her jaw dropped low and her complexion turned pale and her eyes grew wide of red. _Shit! She's an E Level!_ He cursed silently and withdrew far to the nearest tree. He tried to pull his Bloody Rose, but to his horror, he forgot the gun back in his room.

The girl crept out slowly at him, trying to claw him, for God knew when those 3-inches claws were drawn out. He ducked the attack but he didn't see the second lunge from her left hand. Blood spilled from his arms that he hissed of pain, well, mostly because of annoy. Tonight he felt all irritated. He pissed off with that Kuran, he pissed off on everything that related to him and this girl obviously driving him nut of her damn blood lusting.

He pooled his feelings in his fist and blew the girl right on the face. It damaged her, but for a vampire, healing was a small matter. The twisted face slowly back to normal and she giggled in amusement. "Tch, this could take all night long without my gun" he mumbled to himself while avoiding more attacks from the vampire.

He could run if he wanted to but the vampire will go rampaging the day class dormitory and he just couldn't let that happened. But kicking and punching would only scratch her. He should think something else because the girl was surprisingly strong, almost as strong as him. He grasped his wounded shoulder. Damn! The girl's claws must have some poison that it slowed down the regeneration of the flesh. He took cover behind a tree and sat down in silent.

While he was thinking some strategies, the vampire popped up in front of him, smiling broadly. Ahuh, his blood scent…

He was paralyzed by her sudden appearance that he only could cursed himself mentally for not being able to move. It happened comically slow in his view. He could see her ready to strike him and suddenly she was thrown away to a bulky tree. The girl wriggled in pain and exploded to dust in a moment. Zero watched it with wide eyes before he followed the trail of the lunge.

Of course, the Night Dorm Head stood smugly beside him, looking all angry. His heart became wild again.

"Ku..Kuran-senpai" he stuttered. Kaname looked at him and coincidently the full moon shone behind the pureblood, making him looked even perfect and shimmering. Then, he slumped on his knees and pulled Zero's hair until he tilted backward.

"Take it," he whispered. Blood rushed to the Level E vampire's face immediately.

"Wh-what?"

Kaname pushed Zero's lips onto his neck, obviously inviting him to drink his blood.

"No! Why should I?" he yelled and blocked him hesitantly. And that action caused his injury to hurt more. He grimaced in pain. Kaname heaved a sigh and lifted him in bridal style to Zero's horror. He began to move hastily until they reached the Night Dorm. A spacious and fine-furnished room came into view that Zero supposed it was Kaname's room.

"What are you doing Kuran? Let me go already!"

Kaname put his down on his king-sized bed while placing himself next to the younger vampire. He flicked his wrist and bit it. Dark scarlet blood oozed down from his wrist, dampening his black sleeve. Zero's vampire instinct quickly turned on. He inhaled the delicious scent of the crimson-eyed man's blood. Kaname was fully aware of the prominent change and swiftly pressed his bloody wrist to the Bloody Rose Gunner's mouth.

He drank the blood hungrily and soon his pain subsided slowly. When he noticed his true intention, he quickly pulled back and swept the blood's smear with the back of his hand.

"I know…for Yuki…" he mumbled silently, secretly feeling jabbed.

Kaname ignored his words as he rested his head on Zero's healed shoulder. His heart thumped loudly against its cages. He was too shocked to move or argue with his senior. But he definitely swore that he could listen to Kaname's calm breath near his ear…or he was too sensitive, he thought.

"I'm glad you're fine."

Zero gulped. His consideration made him foolishly vulnerable. Instinctively, he streaked down the Night Dorm Head brown silky hair slowly. He closed his eyes in remorse of showing too much flaws in front of Kaname without intent. He had swallowed his pride into his deepest part of body because of such unruly feelings.

Feeling his hair was stroked carefully, Kaname sat up abruptly. He looked way surprised, for the first time since Zero met him a few years ago. He didn't even blink while kept his eyes fixed on him, that Zero realized his action was…weird._ Great, now he looked creepy!_ He gritted his teeth in shame.

"Do you love me?"

The bland lavender orbs' owner glared at the Kuran survival in total disbelief. His face felt hot as blood pooling up in his cheek.

"Are you mad or something?" he replied while turning away. He couldn't let had all the glory seeing him red-faced. But it was a big mistake he ever made. The stronger vampire pulled the hunter's chin near to his face and pressed his lips against him. Zero muffled in disapproval, though some part of him starting to like it.

Kaname let him go and asked him again, "do you love me?"

"I-I..No!" he declined hesitantly. No way he's going to admit it just like that. Again, without alert, Kaname crushed his lips onto Zero's and bit his lower lip for entrance. Being stung by the deadly fangs, Zero let out a small groan of pain, which Kaname quickly darted his tongue into the silver-haired teen. Zero stifled in protest but Kaname paid no attention to his struggle and sucked him harder. He pulled Zero more to him even though Zero was trying to put some distance between them. Kaname's mouth seemed so full on his own that he hardly inhaled as their tongue danced along.

The bigger vampire broke up the kiss with final lick on Zero's lower lip. They panted heavily. Zero felt an inward churning and his heart wanted to burst into pieces. He tried to wash the fresh trace Kaname left on his lips with the back of his hand but hastily, Kaname caught his hand. The noble man glared at him with those beautiful, yet lustful scarlet eyes.

"If you don't want to admit it, I'll have to force you..." he whispered huskily and dived into Zero's open neck. The warm and slippery tongue of Kaname felt like a thunderbolt on his body.

"Wait- aaaah…"he moaned before he could finish the sentences as Kaname kissed the sensitive column on his throat. The hair on the back of his neck stood up shockingly every time the Night Dorm Head laid his lips on his skin. Despite of the goosebumps he's been getting, he felt hot…too hot indeed. Inside and outside. He could even see his respiration eventually formed cloud of visible gas. By the time he looked at Kaname, the older man had already taken out Zero's shirt and circling his right nipple. Zero groaned at the lost of words. Blood shot up to his face. This guy had drives him nuts!

"What's wrong? Give up already?" he smirked while placing wet kisses on the Bloody Rose gunner's belly. His abs's muscle tensed at the languid touches.

"Sh..Shut up!"

Kaname smirked again. Now, the Day Class prefect had given him a full access to his body and he knew he couldn't hold his desire much longer. He stroked the most sensitive part of a man could ever think. A moan escaped the sweaty hunter. He was holding back his eager voice, and it pained him to do so. _Why was Kaname so mean to him?_

He felt something warm and wet on his erection and he lifted up his head a bit (when did they lie down on the bed anyway?). He almost cursed when he saw the older vampire was licking his swollen member. For the second time, when the hell did he slip his pants out?

"Kuran you- uhh!" unable to finish his sentence, Zero bit his lip in frustration as Kaname inserted a finger. Pre-cum began to spurt out a bit on the top of the head that it made Kaname wore his usual evil grin.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

Zero couldn't reply back as the wine coloured-eyed guy inserted more fingers- in and out. His chest rose and fell in disorder pattern. He fisted the white silk bed sheet and tilted his head backward. He wanted to end this quickly. To wash away the bliss and satisfaction the enemy of him was giving.

"Ka…Kaname…" tch, how pathetic… he only could utter his name, his first name. Like that crap could help him.

Kaname halted a moment to confirm the silver-haired youngster's call. Sure, the man had fall for him once and for all and ready for him. He moved forward and kissed Zero.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. You don't need to hold back, Zero," he whispered softly and gave a quick peck on his forehead. Zero blushed again. It's the first time Kaname called his name and it was sweet. Who knew that Kaname could inflict an impact like that to him?

Kaname slowly pushed in while eyeing the shocked hunter below him. _God dammit! It's hurt!_ Zero gritted in pain. His eyes pricked in tears and he knew he was blushing- a lot! Kaname moved slowly in and out, which earned many sharp inhales from Zero.

"Zero, are you fine?"

Zero opened his lilac eyes and faced the pureblood. The older vampire was sweating – something he rarely seen, and the light of the moon outside outlined his shape in silhouette. But the sweat reflected the light making Kaname shone beautifully. His train of thought and amazement froze as Kaname cupped his cheek gently, obviously worried by his silence. Zero slowly nodded as reply and kissed the hand on his face.

"But it's hurt Kaname…"

Kaname smiled at the young E's face. He was impossibly cute and bubbly. How could he resist such face? Zero was being patient and undeniably tolerant with him. He kissed the silver-haired teen passionately for he fell deeply in love with him now.

"Zero…I love you…" he whispered languidly to Zero's ear. He didn't care if he gave in first or whatsoever. He just wanted to be honest and made clear to Zero that he'll need no one else in his life. No one, except Zero. He wanted the Hunter's soul, body, feelings and mind. And he definitely won't give any damn to what people thought of it. For the first time, he just wanted to be himself. His fragile and selfish side. Then, he halted his mentally wishes as he heard faint sobs.

Zero was shedding tears. Thin lines trickled down his pale-now-red cheeks quietly and his shoulder trembled. Kaname blinked in alarm and shock at the sight. Before he opened his mouth to ask him, Zero covered his face with his hands.

"yo…you brat! H…how could you said you lo…love me l...like that? Af...after all the trouble I ...I've gone through to for…forget you…" he stuttered in his palms. God he hated his attitude right now. He was crying in front of his rival! How silly of him. Kaname must be laughing hard seeing me like this…

On the contrary, Kaname snuggled on his neck. The contact between both of their chest made Zero flinched at how hard Kaname's heart was pumping against its cages. The heat radiating from Kaname's face warmed Zero's neck that Zero wonder if the pureblood was blushing also.

"How stupid. Why would you do that for? "

"Be..because it's…It's weird… and completely a one-sided…"

"one-sided? And I've been thinking that I'm the one who've been keeping it to myself. It's so hard to hold back my feelings, Zero. It's even painful whenever I think that I can't love you, more than I wanted to. It went farther…and farther…" he choked at the words. He realized how important Zero to him even more.

Zero pulled Kaname away slowly to face him. There's a tint of red shade on his cheeks and he looked…melancholic. But then he smiled weakly at Zero and said, "I'm sorry I forced you into this…"

The Bloody rose gunner moved forward and crushed his lips on the Moon Dorm Head. He forgot that they're still connected that he arched his back in pleasure as Kaname's sex hit the spot when he moved. He muffled in the kiss and clamped Kaname's arm tightly. They broke up the kiss and panting heavily.

"Now…do I look like I'm forced?" Zero asked with a small curve on his lips. Kaname sighed and smiled back.

"No, I suppose not."

Zero leaned on his chest and kissed the silk-smooth skin. He shuddered while grabbing the Hunter's waist to feel him more. He could felt those rough hands were soothing his back mildly while his mouth worked on his nipples. "Zero…." His voice quivered.

"I'm going to show you that I'm not forced…" the Guardian said in what Kaname interpreted as sexy. He let Zero took him down and did him as he gazed amusingly at the inexperienced young man. Zero was stumbling a lot and he had his face looked like beet root and yet he's trying his hard to impress the older vampire.

"I'm happy, Zero…"

"wh..why are you happy of all sudden?" Zero replied bashfully. Instead of answering, he pulled Zero in and kissed the shock Level E. Zero ease down and stared at the delicate guy while kissing. A lot had happened in just one night and he still couldn't believe that Kaname actually love him. The thought made him calmer and light suddenly. Yes, Kaname loved him. For sure… no more doubt.

They continued making love under the mesmerizing moon's light, expressing their ultimate feelings to each other. The hidden and suppressed emotions they had for God knew how long it's been.

"Kaname…"

The Kuran survival turned to his lover beside him. Zero looked hesitant that he swept the strayed locks on the youngster's face and smiled.

"About…my…feelings…" he halted as he's too embarrassed to say more. Kaname was being charming to him and he was choking on his words.

"It's alright. I'll wait until you're ready. Don't push yourself too much."

"N..No! I…I want to say it right now. So that you know that I'm not just playing around…" Kaname waited patiently for his next confession. He gulped shyly and braced himself.

"I…I love you Kaname…" he said in small voice. Ok, now he knew why people who confessed their feelings all fidgety. It's the most embarrassing thing he ever done in his life!

"You know, you stuttered a lot. I couldn't hear you. Ah, never mind," Kaname turned away and grinned. _This is fun_, he thought.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" he yelled and huffed after that. Then he realized he's confessing out loud when he saw a smirk plastered on Kaname's face when he faced him back. _Crap!_

The wine colored-eyes vampire chuckled and hugged the Hunter. "I know Zero. Thank you," he breathed lovingly.

Zero mumbled in angry of being teased. He then snuggled into Kaname's chest and inhaled the intoxicating smell of the pureblood. The scents that he will never want to lose forever. Not that he'll ever allow it.

"You really like to sniff me you know? Since last week I noticed that you inhaled so deep whenever I was around you. Did I smelled that good?" Kaname broke his serene mental talk. He looked up and saw the curious smile of the older vampire.

"I…I think so…you have really peaceful and delicate scents…" he pressed his face on the broad chest, covering his heated complexion. He felt Kaname's long fingers running through his silver locks playfully.

"I think Zero's smells a lot better than me. I can survive just by smelling your scents."

"What a lousy things to say…"

"Well, just remember that I'll be by your side despites what will come in future. If you like my smells that much, don't forget them. And I won't forget yours too," he said while pulling Zero closer to him and kissed the messy hair. Zero replied by kissing his neck lightly.

_Don't worry… I won't… _he'll have Kaname's scents lingered on his body for eternity.

_Oooookaaaay..the lemon was lame. i apologize for that _. anyway, i don't expect much on R&R because i know how simple this is but i do wish you guys to enjoy my writings. cheers!_

_p/s: sorry for the no proper lining. Fanfic didn't allow me to change anything on the fic except bold it or italic the words...T^T_


End file.
